Bring it On!
by xxKILLxxWITHxxLOVExx
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru live in two very different clicks...what happens when their clicks clash? R
1. INTRO xD

**Introduction.**

Shikon no Tama High was an average high school with the usual groups and a very demanding social ladder that you would be a fool to try and cross it.

In one of the main groups there were four girls, but one in particular. Rin Sakura wasn't exactly the most popular girl in school, but she was usually up there. She was nice and kind, easily annoyed, and beautiful that her beauty would keep you staring at her. She had an infectious smile and laughter that earned her many fans. Sometimes, when annoyed most of the time, she was sarcastic, biting and witty. She was being labeled as a hot rebel with an innocent voice. Most of her looks would be in the colors black and silver. Many people stayed away from her when she got annoyed or mad, first she'd be happy, bubbly, and would be a happy-go-lucky girl and the next moment, before you could even blink, her eyes would take on a dark look with a slightly tint of red in it, and would coldly calculate you and your responses.

Little is understood how Rin came to live with the Higurashi's (who gladly adopted her) and the student body came up with wild stories. Rin refused to give any more information and mostly she let silence consume her.

Along her side there were her three best friends- Kagome Higurashi (her sister), Sango Taija, and Ayame Wulf. All four of them have very different personalities but they created a true dynamic group.

Kagome Higurashi, being older adoptive sister to Rin, was no stranger to Rin's behavior and sarcasm. She was usually labeled as the quiet one of the group. When Rin and Sango where yelling at some poor freshman, Ayame flirting with the guy, Kagome would usually be sitting there or leaning against something. But on very RARE occasions she would start a fight or even join one.

Sango Taija would be the usual rebel along with Rin. While Ayame would be the social butterfly.

On the not so opposite end of the social ladder there stood the mighty Sesshomaru with his group of Playboys. He always stood pretty as a picture. Men envied Sesshomaru but it's only human. He was also a full-blooded demon. That's how people explained his strange markings on his face, the blue-purplish crescent moon on his forehead and the magenta stripes on each of his cheek. He was gorgeous, top in all of his classes and came from a life of luxury. He was dating Kagura, who was known for the racy lingerie ads you see when you enter the mall. He is exceptionally quiet, broodingly cold, and stunningly mean. He could pierce through you with a single look and he only seemed to socialize with his group of four. Many people stayed out of his way except Rin who seemed the only person who wasn't scared of him.

Among these playboys were Inuyasha Taisho, Sesshomaru brother, Miroku Houshi, and Kouga Wolfe. Inuyasha was usually seen shouting over something stupid when something didn't go quite his way. A spoiled, handsome, rich boy-brat came to mind when you saw him. He usually was constantly in a fight, sometimes with Kouga, and had an extreme reputation for being so spoiled.

Miroku Houshi was the school pervert (A/N: well duh of course!). He was the peeping tom and he would likely grope girl's butts. Though he wasn't bad looking, he was very good looking. He had a charming smile with a soothing voice, and was considered the funny one of the group.

Kouga Wolfe was usually the easily annoyed type. He was considered a manwhore sometimes when it involved beautiful girls. But he was known for his fiery temper and his speed.

Groups don't usually mix well until there are auditions and they decide to try out. The school might never be the same.

Until their groups clash.


	2. WTF? :O

Yay here's the next chappie!!! Thanks to all of my reviewers!!!!! Well sorry 4 not updating soon!! Well now on with the story!!

Disclaimer: I DO **NOT OWN** INUYASHA OR THE CHARACTERS only some of them like Mr. DeRoche, and Ms. Dier.

Ok well here is some info on the characters

Rin: 16

Sesshomaru: 19

Kagome: 17

Inuyasha: 17

Sango: 17

Miroku: 17

Ayame: 17

Kouga: 18

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

BING! BING! BING!!

Rin slowly woke up annoyed that the alarm had already ringed. But wait today was school! Her junior year in school!

"DAMMIT!" Rin said as she got up.

She slowly walked across her bedroom towards the bathroom (yeah she has a private bathroom for her own) and took a nice relaxing shower. As she came out she put on black skinny jeans that went with her curves, a black t-shirt with silver letters that said, 'I may not be PERFECT but parts of me are AWESOME' and black converse with silver shoelaces.

As she went downstairs she saw Kagome preparing the table. She was wearing a red shirt that had an ice cream cone and said 'lick me' with a pair of skinny jeans and red converse with red and black gel bracelets.

"Morning Kags"

"Hey, morning! Did you sleep well Rin?"

"Yeah kinda" Rin slightly giggled about what Kagome asked. She had been on the computer all night long talking to Shippou and Kohaku, her best friends, and went to bed at 3:00 am. She went to the kitchen to help Kagome set up the table and then finally eat.

Kagome made pancakes, sunny side up eggs, waffles and bacon with a glass of orange juice. Rin always thought of her as the mother of the group, always worrying about them went something went wrong. They finished breakfast and hurried to their car. It was a Rins car they decided to take, a silver challenger. Kagome has a car and it's a red convertible mustang.

They went to pick up Sango and Ayame. As they drove off, Rin was the one driving; they passed a very big mansion. (guess who lives there!! xD) They got to Sango's house.

HONK! HONK!

"Sango!!!"

As Rin yelled Sango came out dressed in a black shirt with purple letters saying 'It's a Beautiful Day, now watch some asshole fuck it up" along with black skinny jeans and black and purple converse, and a purple messenger bag. Yes she liked purple a lot. She got into the car fast.

"Hey sup yo"

"Hey Sango!"

"hey mornin' Sango, nice shirt you got there" Rin said while driving off.

"Yeah bought it yesterday along with other 2 that I got for free."

"So Sango whats on your schedule?" Kagome asked as Sango got it out of her bag.

"Well I got…

_Homeroom: Lady Kaede Room 516 _

_PERIOD 1: English: Mr. DeRoche Room 318 _

_PERIOD 2: Algebra: Mr. Suikotsu Room 616 A_

_PERIOD 3-4:P.E. (A/N: it's more like a self defense type since they're demons they fight) Girls GYM_

_LUNCH_

_PERIOD 5-6: History: Mr. Jaken Room 105B_

_BREAK_

_Homeroom: Lady Kaede Room 516"_

"Wow all three of us has the same schedule"

"Well Kagome that's better for us we can always be together not like last year"

"Yeah I agree with Rin"

HONK!

Ayame came out dressed in a green shirt saying 'Get like you? Naw. Get like me' with a black short skirt and boot black converse with green shoelaces. She ran to the car and got in it.

"Hey Ayame!"

"Mornin' everyone!" Ayame quickly responded while closing the door. Rin drove off to the school and they were talking about their schedules. Apparently all four of them had the same schedules. As they got out of the car and went to the front gate a silver convertible Camaro sped by. Out of the cars came out their worst nightmare.

~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OOH I wonder who they are. Lol

Well please REVIEW!!!!! And questions are welcome! See ya later!!!

DemonPrincess-Rin™ 


	3. WTH? :l

Soo sorry I haven't updated!! My computer got screwed and it finally got fixed!!

So here's the second chapter!!!! Thanks to my reviewers!! Well in this chapter the group of fan girl sluts comes out! Well the first part is funny the guys totally freak out!!!!! Lol hahaha well hope u like this chapter!!

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the characters (only some of them) I only own the plot!! *cries* WHY!!_

Rin: 16 junior

Sesshomaru: 19 senior

Kagome: 17 junior

Inuyasha: 17 junior

Sango: 17 junior

Miroku: 18 junior

Ayame: 17 junior

Kouga: 18 senior

Kagura: 17 junior

Kanna: 16 sophomore

Yura: 17 junior

Kikyo (cant u just stay dead!?): 17 junior

Kohaku: 16 junior

Shippou: 15 freshman

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

As they got out of the car and went to the front gate, a silver convertible Camaro sped by. Out of the cars came out their worst nightmare.

"OH no those bitches came here early"

"Easy Rin, you might be mad but please control yourself"

"Yeah Kagome's right" Ayame said while they saw them get out of the car.

"Hey girls turn around like if we never saw them coming", Ayame said.

"What the fu- "

"Please Sango?"

"Fine"

As the playboys got out of the car the girls did as Ayame asked, they turned around like if they never saw them coming. As InuYasha got out of the car he spotted the girls directly and had no clue who they were but damn they looked hot.

"Keh, hey Miroku look at those girls over there." Inuyasha said as he pointed at them. Inuyasha was wearing a red shirt that said `Drop it like it HOT' with jeans and red DCs, and stared at the girl with midnight black hair that had a red t-shirt. Miroku did as he was told and spotted them easily, he stared at the brunette with the purple bag (A/N: jajaja I feel so sorry for them). Miroku was wearing a white shirt with purple words that said 'Good thing I brought my library card, cause I'm checking YOU out' along with skinny jeans and purple DCs. Then Kouga came out dressed in a green shirt that said in the front 'Its all Fun and Games until someone gets hurt…' then in the back it said '… then it's hilarious' and also looked the same direction and spotted the brunette with a black bag and a redhead with a green bag.

"_Damn the girl in black is sure hot, those black jeans go nicely with her curves. I wonder if she runs or works out." _Kouga thought.

Sesshomaru was the last one to get out of the car; after he closed it he went over to find out what the blabbering was all about.

"Those girls are hot!"

"I agree Inuyasha, we should go meet them."

"Now Miroku calm down you might scare them off." Kouga said.

Sesshomaru turned to see the girls they were talking about and easily spotted them, but he couldn't take his eyes off the brunette with the black bag.

"_Hmmmm. That girl over there is hot; too bad I'm not into humans. But why can't I keep my eyes off her?" _he was lost in his thoughts until someone ruined them.

"Hey earth to Sesshomaru."

"What do you want hanyou?"

"I can see that you can't keep your eyes off her. Feh, and you said humans weren't your taste"

"Correct this Sesshomaru won't mate a human, now let's go"

As the girls saw them coming towards them they decided to go to their homeroom.

"Phew, that was close." Kagome said.

There was a light tap on her shoulder. So she turned around.

"Hey there hottie" InuYasha said.

Kagome turned around to see who called her that and found out it was none other than InuYasha.

"Excuse me?"

Inuyasha totally freaked out. The girls tried to hide their giggles but his face looked so confused and freaked out.

"Hey it was you all along?!?!"

"What the hell talking about dog breath?"

"Fuck and I called you hottie."

At his moment the girls started laughing so hard even the guys did also, except Sesshomaru who had his ice mask as usual. The girls left leaving the confused Inuyasha with his group.

"HAHAHA. That was hilarious! His face was so funny!" Rin said.

"Yeah! Hahahaha" said Ayame.

"So our home room is with Ms. Kaede. Hey Ayame I never asked, who is your homeroom mentor?"

"Well Kags it's the same."

As they walked into the room they saw that they were not the only ones who had this mentor. The Playboys also had the same room.

"Damn what are they doing here?"

"Don't know Sango. But this could be a bad sign."

"I agree with Rin."

"Yeah me too."

As they walked over to their desks the famous group of sluts entered.

"Oh just Great! This just had to be our freakin day!" exclaimed Rin.

"_Dammit! Why does that slut go out with Sesshomaru? She is just a fucking whore, why doesn't he go out with me? Wait damn did I just say that?!?! I must be falling for him, no Rin control yourself! I must not fall for that cold selfish bitch!"_

As the group came in Kagura and her group of sluts looked directly at Rin with an icy glare. Rin wasn't scared of her, she was going to start laughing instead of being scared. Kagura always acted like a wanna be tough girl, she tried to imitate Rin with her supposed to be tough actions but ended up making a fool out of herself.

"_Hm. Interesting Rin isn't scared of me or Kagura. What is she scared of anyways? Rats? No. Darkness maybe? Who knows. But still she is pretty interesting." _Again Sesshomaru was lost in his thoughts and yes again someone has to ruin them.

"Hello Sesshy darling." Kagura started walking towards him.

"What do you want Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Well, what is it." Sesshomaru said.

"Well, there-"

She started talking but Kaede interrupted her.

"Well enough chit-chat everyone, I have announcements to make. First of all we will be having the homecoming dance; also we will have a talent show this year." She said while eyeing Rin and Sesshomaru.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Everyone then went to their first class.

"_I have a bad feeling about this."_ Rin and Sesshomaru thought at the same time.


	4. Unwritten :D

Hey guys!!!! I'm soooooo sorrri for not updating in soooooo long!!!!! *dodges flying objects* ok so I finally have this chapter!! Sorri I was gone so I couldn't find a decent computer!! Ugh!! Ok sooo please please please please forgive me!!

Bring it On!

Inuyasha fanfic

Rin/Sesshomaru

Chapter 3

Unwritten :)

Recap: Kaede announced that the homecoming dance was coming up soon. But she eyed especially Rin and Sesshomaru when she announced that there was going to be a talent show.

"_I have a bad feeling about this" both Rin and Sesshomaru thought._

Rin felt quite uneasy about the talent show. She perfectly knew that Kagome would be trying to convince her to be in the talent show. Ayame would be the first one to accept. Then Sango, well it might depend on what they will be doing. Rin knew Kagome would convince her, when she had no other options.

As Rin exited the classroom she waved goodbye to her friends and she headed towards her first class. She felt something bad was going to happen.

She quickly moved towards a desk. She put down her bag and sat down. Then she pulled out her iPod, and quickly got lost into her own little music world. Until her bad feeling appeared again. She tried to ignore it but it didn't want to go away. Rin knew something was coming. She started listening to "Shake it" from Metro station. Then she felt happy but it was all destroyed by annoyance. Now she understood what the bad feeling meant. Her nightmare walked into the classroom.

Sesshomaru.

He walked in and looked at her. There was a hint of amusement in his eyes, and Rin could see it. God, she wanted to kill that guy, or demon guy. Sesshomaru and Rin both knew that Kagura was jealous of Rin. It was because of Rin's voice. Her voice was like an angel.

Sesshomaru sat on the seat behind Rin. Yes, Rin was resisting the urge to turn around and kill the perfect drop dead gorgeous demon. He annoyed her like hell, but she also found it amusing. Everywhere she went, he showed up. And it stopped during a time, but now she knew it was going to be worse. Their teacher, Mr. DeRoche. Gosh he was a demon cockroach. (AN: haha demon cockroach xD)

Class was boring, and the teacher, thankfully, gave them the rest of the period free. Rin got out her iPod and she started listening to "Leave Out All the Rest" from Linkin Park. Her favorite one because it reminded her of her second favorite book.

Twilight.

Yes she loved Edward Cullen. The gorgeous vampire, but she wasn't obsessed unlike other girls. She just wished guys were like him. The bell rang and Rin hurried out of the classroom, which was a bad idea. She found herself falling in the hallway.

"_Oh god"_ she thought.

She thought she was going to fall face first onto the floor, but instead two strong arms caught her.

Those arms felt warm and secure. When she saw who caught her she gasped.

It was Sesshomaru.

"Better be careful" he said.

"Thanks" Rin responded, without unlocking her eyes with his. _"Damn, I could get lost in those fucking gorgeous eyes" _she thought. He then winked at her?!

He just walked away. Rin was speechless and she got a lot of glares from fan girls.

"_Did he just wink at me?!"_ Rin thought _"I don't fucking believe this!!"_

She now found herself hurrying, more like running, to class. She felt relieved when she saw her BFF's. Kagome, Sango and Ayame.

"Hey girls!" Rin said happily.

"Hey Rin!" Kagome replied.

"What up" Ayame said.

"Come on, sit by me" Sango replied motioning an empty seat in front of her. Rin hurried and sat down.

"So I have a plan" Kags said.

"What?" the three replied at the same time.

"_Oh no"_ Rin thought _"Please not that"_

"Let's join the talent show!" she said cheerfully.

"Yes" Ayame replied.

"Okay" Sango replied.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Well Rin, we should because. One, we can finally play the songs you made up. Two, Sango can finally show what she's got in playing music. Three, Ayame and I will show the world what we got in music. And fourth, you have a gorgeous, beautiful voice Rin!"

"Well, thanks but-"Rin said before she was rudely cut off by someone.

"Awww, planning on joining the talent show? Well news flash, my group is going to win, and we are better." Kagura bragged.

Rin, Kagome, Ayame and Sango rolled their eyes.

"Oh yeah, in your dreams Kagura." Rin said.

"You should shut your mouth weak human" Kagura said with acid in her words.

"No, why don't you do the honor of doing that first?" Rin replied furious.

"Well-"Kagura was cut off.

"Enough Kagura" a velvety voice said. Kagura glared at Rin and then at the girls.

"Alright my love" she said.

Rin felt like she was going to explode. It was him again. Well not only him, but also Koga, Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Hello ladies" Miroku said as he walked towards them.

Rin smiled, "Miroku. Always a gentleman but a huge big time pervert."

"What a coincidence to have the same class together" he said. Miroku was the guy the girls kind of liked. Well as a friend. At least he wasn't as annoying as the other three, which was because he is a true gentleman.

"It is Miroku" Kagome said. Sango looked annoyed.

Rin ignored them and stared out the window. It was a beautiful day.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen" the teacher said. "Those of you that are juniors and seniors have free period until your last class. So you are dismissed."

"Hell yeah!"

"Woohoo!"

"Alright!!" many said.

"Hey Rin come on let's go!" Sango said while Rin was coming back to reality.

"Coming!" Rin said.

The girls went outside to their usual lunch spot.

"I wonder why we have free periods for now" Ayame said.

"Maybe the school is still arranging the classes" Kagome replied.

"Yeah" Rin and Sango agreed.

"Hey Rin why don't you sing a song?" Kagome asked. She felt in a gloomy mood and Rins singing always lifted her spirits ups.

"No, oh no" Rin said.

"Come on" the three of them said.

Rin looked at them like they were crazy. She did feel in the mood of singing but she didn't want to sing in school. Everyone would look at her like she was losing it.

"Please Rin, for me?" Kagome said, but she made those big puppy eyes.

Rin looked at her. "Alright" she said while she thought of a song. She found one.

"I am unwritten,  
Can't read my mind  
I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning  
The pen's in my hand  
Ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten, yeah

Oh, oh

I break tradition  
Sometimes my tries  
Are outside the lines, oh yeah yeah  
We've been conditioned  
To not make mistakes  
But I can't live that way oh, oh

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inner visions

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inner visions

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

The rest is still unwritten

The rest is still unwritten"

People around her clapped.

"Wow. I feel much better now, thanks" Kagome said with a smile.

Rin turned around and saw that Sesshomaru was staring at her. What is going on with that guy?

Well Rin had one thing in mind now.

She is going to put the girls in the talent show.

Well wat do you guys think?? Hey be thankful I made this chapter longer than I usually do ^^ lol

Please review!! Tell me what u guys think!! The more reviews I get the faster I update!! xD

See ya guys :*

Just click this review button :D


	5. Golden :

Uhh so yeah, im back (: pleaseee dont kill me D: well i got busy…coughlazycough XD well school got me bad and i couldnt find any time to write out the chapters u.u but here is chapter 5!:)

Rin sighed as she sat on the cold leather seats at the counselor's office lobby. She had to sign in a 'band' or 'solo' and she found it incredibly stupid. The cold breeze of the AC and the quietness of the room made her shiver. She let out a small sigh as she placed her head in her hands. The girls quickly agreed to be in the talent show, though Kagome was the shyest one and gave it a thought. Rin began to regret on placing them in the talent show.

"Rin" a soft feminine voice called out to her.

The counselor.

She sighed and stood up from the cold leather chair and walked towards her office.

As she entered, bright colorful posters were hung on the walls, mostly saying 'Don't do Drugs' and all that stuff. She sat down on a rather comfortable cushioned chair in front of her desk. On the desk was a picture a of three children. One who seemed to be the eldest, a boy around the age of twelve and two younger ones, twin girls to be exact around five years old. Probably her kids, she thought and looked at the photograph. The counselor was a woman of thirty-four, fairly pretty but had a very sweet personality, though you would never want to see her mad. She had deep green eyes and short black hair. She would always wear classy outfits adorned with pearls or sometimes diamonds, though on rare occasions she would wear diamonds.

"Well then, I see you want to join the Talent Show.." she said and looked at her.

"Yes ma'am" Rin answered back politely. She took in a deep breath and could feel her legs and feet shake impatiently. She really wanted to leave this place, it reminded her of her psychologist's office. Bright, colorful and cold.

Rin sighed as she knew this was going to take…forever.

Meanwhile..

"Fucking bastard!"

Miroku ran one hundred kilometers per hour with a rather obvious red hand mark on the side of his face. Sango was chasing him, with a furious expression on her face. Miroku looked back and smiled then turned around and kept running. He ran past his gang and waved at them.

Inuyasha sighed while Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow at him. Kouga waved back at him like an idiot he is.

"_They will surely get detention_" Sesshomaru thought. He looked back at Inuyasha who continued his 'none sense blabbering'. Inuyasha was talking about how they would surely win the talent show. Sesshomaru looked behind Inuyasha to a familiar group of girls. Rin's group. He pressed his lips together, almost as if out of disappointment. Rin wasn't there.

"_Why am I acting like this?_" he thought to himself and shook his head.

"Hey there man, you alright?" Kouga asked him looking at him.

Sesshomaru looked back at him and returned to his normal empty stare and nodded. Sesshomaru had been acting pretty weird lately, ever since that young girl Rin sang. No one had actually heard her sing until that day. He thought it was mesmerizing. She had a wonderful voice and no wonder they loved her so much.

They kept talking about what they were going to do, though that bubbly girl was still…in his thoughts.

Meanwhile.. (xD)

"That fucking bastard…" Sango said as she returned to her group of girls. Ayame laughed while Kagome shook her head.

"He's head over sneakers in love with you" Ayame said giggling. Kagome laughed at her 'use of words'.

"What the fuck is that?" Sango asked her and laughed along with Kagome. "Head over sneakers?" she said and kept laughing. Ayame blushed at her use of words and laughed also, creating quite a center of attention.

"Okay okay.." Kagome said as she tried to regain her breathing. "Let's calm down.." she said as she whiped the tear's that threatened to come out of her eyes with her hands.

As they calmed down they looked at each other and out of nowhere they began laughing again. Rin walked out of the counselors office and looked at them, raising an elegant eyebrow at them. She smiled and tried to not laugh, since their laughs were so contagious.

"Something wrong?" she asked trying hard not to giggle.

"Oh no.." Sango said and looked at her as she calmed down, placing her hand on her stomach. It hurt from so much laughing. "We were just…" she said and trailed off trying to remember why they were laughing about.

"Okaaay.." Rin said and giggled. "Let's go." She said and they all nodded in unison as an agreement. "So..we are…" she said and sighed.

"What happened?" Kagome asked her curious to know if they made it in the talent show or not. Sango and Ayame looked at Rin, wanting to know.

Rin sighed and looked at all of them and a smile slowly appeared on her face. "We're in!" she said and they all hugged her, screaming a bit from the excitement.

Rin felt a shiver run down her back and she looked around as her friends let go of her. She shrugged and looked back at them with a bright smile.

A pair of golden orbs watched her.

Waiting.

Ok u guys can kill me now u.u im having a TERRIBLE writers block and need help D: if one of you guys can be really nice and help me out please :s I need help in reviewing…a lot. Well I hope u guys liked this chapter. Bye! :) ill be updating soon! I promise(:

xxKILLxxWITHxxLOVExx


End file.
